


Care

by jam82



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets sick and it's really unfair that Liam won't put on a sexy nurse outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

If he wasn't currently dying, Nick was sure that he'd find Liam constantly moving Pig off the bed and telling her not to bother him funny, not least because Pig seemed to think it was a game that Liam had made up just for her. Nick had woken up to another round of "chasing Pig off the bed" and couldn't help the fondness that crept into his eyes. Liam had looked confused for a second when Nick had called him his very own Sisyphus but the confusion was quickly replaced by a smile and a gentle hand to his forehead and more fuzzing that he really ought to try and fight off, but right now it felt nice and Nick felt like indulging himself. 

At first he had refused to acknowledge that he was sick and had thwarted off any attempts Liam had made to take care of him. After he had very unglamourously and to his own horror been sick all over the boy as Nick had straddled his legs in an attempt to seduce him and show just how well he was feeling, Nick had given in and let Liam tuck him into bed after sharing a very uneventful shower. He had to admit that having someone taking care of you maybe wasn't all that terrible and maybe he enjoyed getting all of Liam's attention and having him soothingly run his fingers through Nick's hair until his whole body felt relaxed and heavy.

The first sign that the fever had affected his brain was when Liam had woken him up to give him some more medicine and to tell him he'd do a grocery run and if there was anything Nick needed. Nick had voiced his idea that Liam was being such a good nurse but he'd be an even better nurse if he got one of those sexy nurse costumes which only resulted in a laugh from Liam, before he kissed Nick's hair and told him he'd be back soon. Determined to get his way (it was for the good of humanity after all and Nick was a dying man) Nick looked up sexy nurse's costumes on the internet but kept coming up short because they all talked about cup sizes. A quick text to Liam to ask him his cup size hadn't been much of a help as all he got back was a kissing emoji and being told to go to sleep. Huffing with annoyance he snuggled closer to Pig, who had used Liam's absence to claim victory in their little game, and started texting his closest female friends. Surely one of them would know what cup size Liam was, what with them having the proper equipment and all. Nick's mind flashed to the memory of someone telling him about the lady at Rigby & Peller who could look at you tell you your bra size. Texting Aimee to ask her if she knew the name of the bra lady and would it be better to try and contact the shop on twitter or facebook had ended up with her on the phone trying not to laugh too hard as she explained, that maybe it wasn't the best idea for him to alert social media to his fascination with Liam from One Direction's possible bra size. 

When Liam arrived back with groceries and had easily been persuaded to cuddle in bed, Nick had curled himself around Liam and grumbled about his useless friends and felt his eyelids slip as he listened to Liam's soft humming. As much as he hated being sick, it wasn't too bad when you had your own personal nurse. Even if said nurse had refused to dress up for him.


End file.
